


Out Of Character - Politics and Magic

by AsthraPolaris



Series: Out Of Character [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Magic is magic, Muggleborns magic don't go away, What if Voldemort won, inbreed is bad, nothing good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsthraPolaris/pseuds/AsthraPolaris
Summary: The Dark Lord won, what this mean for the muggleborns? What is happening whit magic?





	Out Of Character - Politics and Magic

Imagine a world where the dark lord won and the muggleborns are not welcome anymore

Imagine the internacional magic communities having common sense and knowing that letting the muggleborns untrained are asking for trouble with muggles

Muggles who have deadly weapons untested against magic, who outnumber the magical fol far too much and who are very much human, meaning that are propense to hate what they fear

Imagine the magical communities around the world getting the muggleborns, granting them citizenship and safety for their families

Imagine the Britsh magical community interbreding more and more in the name of the purity of the blood and refusing to see the conection with their dying magic

Imagine that the expulsion of the muggleborns cause the magic to whiter and die there and a insane and weaker dark lord ruling over nothing until someone find about his horcruxes and kill him finally


End file.
